Episode 5029 (10 March 2015)
Synopsis As upbeat Kat makes Tommy’s breakfast, she enthuses to Stacey about cheap flights to Malaga advertised in the paper and determines to raise the cash. Worried Stacey pleads Mo to speak to Zoe but Mo’s adamant Zoe doesn’t want to see Kat. On the market, Kat slashes her prices and does a roaring trade; she gushes to Pam and Donna about Zoe, and apologises to Sonia for pushing her into Ian’s wedding cake. Nipping home for more stock, Kat puts a dress aside as a present for Zoe; she phones Zoe but gets no answer and rejects a call from Clinton Makepeace. Stacey tries to dissuade Kat from surprising Zoe. Kat misconstrues her worries and promises she’ll afford the rent too. After suggesting Charlie speak to Zoe, Stacey resigns herself to telling Kat the truth. Meanwhile, as Pam gushes to Kat that Les is planning a trip to Spain, Kat gets a text message from Zoe. Later, Kat badgers Stacey go with her to the Vic and leaves Mo to look after a poorly Tommy. Stacey suggests only having one but Kat orders a bottle of wine and bullies Martin, Kush and Shabnam to have shots with her. Worried, Stacey follows Kat to the toilets. Kat shows Stacey Zoe’s text message - she doesn’t want Kat to be a part of her new life. Kat’s humiliated to learn Stacey and Mo knew. Bitter, Kat despairs no one would want her for a mother. Stacey insists her boys love her and don’t care what happened to her. Kat knows Stacey and Mo think she should go to court and get compensation. Stacey thinks she’s owed it but Kat insists she might as well have taken the money from Harry’s will. When Kat despairs she can’t go on, Stacey insists she’s no choice - she has to for her boys. Determined, Kat heads home, gives Tommy his medicine and and tucks him up in bed - she’ll fix things herself. As a worried Mo and Stacey watch, Kat grabs pen and paper to write a letter to Harry’s solicitor about his will - she’s getting every penny she deserves… Billy’s downcast after receiving an email from Honey enthusing about her successful life in Canada with William. Carol’s looking forward to a DVD night in, but when Whitney cancels in favour of Lee and Sonia plans to work, she finds herself agreeing to a drink with Billy. As Carol puts on lipstick, Whitney teases that she has a date. At the Vic, Carol won’t let Billy pay for her drink, but relaxes as they chat about dating and discover they share a love of Harry Potter. Carol’s amused when Billy reveals he used to be a punk. Sonia arrives after Carol’s accidentally taken her keys, bemused to spot Carol with Billy. Tipsy now, Carol and Billy talk about playing the lottery and, over chips from Beale’s Plaice, Carol admits she sometimes wishes she’d made a fresh start in Milton Keynes with Bianca. Billy thinks he could’ve gone to Canada. Carol insists Billy could do anything he wants to. Pam’s intrigued to spot them together and wonders if they’re on a date. Carol kisses Billy impulsively but then suddenly pulls away and flees, chastising herself. On the market, Kush and Shabnam make secret plans to see each other. When Kush leans in for a kiss, Shabnam panics and slaps him; she apologises profusely but reminds him she wants no one to know they’re together. After Shabnam later blanks Kush in the Minute Mart, Kush is put out. Shabnam wishes she didn’t care what people thought. Kush suggests a meal up West where no one knows them and Shabnam happily agrees. But as they meet later outside the tube station, Martin spies Kush and drags him and Shabnam for a drink. On the spot, Kush can’t say no. In the Vic, Martin witters about tomatoes and won’t hear of it when Kush suggests calling it a night. Later, having finally escaped, Shabnam gets a shock when Stacey catches her and Kush kissing down an alleyway. Shabnam swears Stacey to secrecy. Kush jokes that the world hasn’t ended, but thinks Shabnam’s worth the wait. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes